


Pyrrhic Madness

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Neptune couldn’t understand if Weiss is a victim in a new state of affairs. He even questions if she loves him as the evidence drives him down an unstable path.





	Pyrrhic Madness

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a big surprise if you’re familiar with my works, but the real tone of this chapter shows up at the end. It should help clarify the ‘who’ and ‘why’ that some readers may have along the way.

_All humans seek perfection that exists beyond conventions and instinct, beyond human nature and knowledge._

Neptune Vasilias considered himself lucky when Weiss agreed to be his girlfriend. They became a popular couple in the famous combat school, Beacon. Many envied them because they spent in each other’s company under lavish circumstances thanks to certain affluent resources. To the dismay of those same people, the relationship continued on for more than two years - when they were past the age that made them legal adults. The boyfriend was proud of this accomplishment. Still happy with his beloved, he even had plans to share a life with her outside of the school once the two secured Hunter jobs. If all went well, he intended to marry her - challenge the notion where one is too young to tie the knot.

Later, he found some bumps in his perfect love. This started when Weiss voiced discontent with small issues - made mountain out of mole hills. Neptune reasoned she acted like this from the stress that came with her new management job and studies. More than that, the two hit a snag like all relationships did. He tried to mend the cracks with strong communication. Apparently, this did the trick: apologized for what was considered rash actions. Although something was off, Neptune banished the odd feeling to regain focus on his love for Weiss.

Then one day, he received an email. Neptune felt skeptic because the sender was anonymous. Even his online tools could not track the ip address of where it came from. The most troublesome detail was the subject that read, ‘The Truth.’ A small degree of paranoia bugged him between the time he ignored it to the moment he opened it and relieve himself of this ache. He regretted this decision when he found a video, downloaded it, then played it to see a disturbing scenario.

“You know, this relationship of ours isn’t so bad. Yes, there’s a contract reinforcing it, but the benefits have been astounding.”

Neptune didn’t recognize the masculine voice that played over the speakers. He certainly was not familiar with the scenery of a huge office that had walls made out of glass. The transparent materials allowed those inside to see the sky and smaller buildings below. Such a view could only be found in one of the taller structures owned by big-name companies. This theory was supported by the marble floor, big jade vases, and mahogany drawers that carried antiques brought from different parts of the world - an exotic scenario. The camera also caught the black surface of a desk that extended sideways out of view.

By then, the witness of this recording heard slurps and sucks, noise akin to how a person tried to devour a big lollipop. Confused and curious, Neptune glued eyes onto the screen when the camera tilted down. The next scene created a shock that almost led to a heart attack, especially when he recognized a new person in an instant.

“Oh, excuse me. Rude that I’d want to hear an answer when your mouth is occupied.”

The chuckle aimed at a gorgeous young lady. Her skin was creamy, a color that looked good under a blue blouse. Her long snowy hair was another appeal with the scar that ran down one of her eyes. Such beauty was somewhat kinky to see when her mouth slid up and down a big cock, a blowjob in progress. Neptune wasn’t against porn as he still watched it every now and then. This one, however; made him sick to the stomach because it featured Weiss, his own girlfriend, giving pleasure to someone else.

“Still not giving an answer?”

“Ghk, ghk, schlp.” The on-screen Weiss reared her head back to take the dick out of her mouth. She gave its side a good, long lick before she pumped it with one hand. “I don’t want to talk to you, especially when that camera is filming us.”

“Hey, hey, don’t talk like that.” The unseen man’s stern reply had Weiss express a grimace. “Remember, happy thoughts. And this is for my personal records, so nobody’s going to know about it. Also don’t forget your obligations.”

As she continued to massage the penis, the white-haired lady pursed her lips. Seconds passed before she uttered, “Yes sir.” The obedient lady opened her mouth and dipped her head down to engulf the phallus a second time. The unseen blown groaned and placed a hand on top of his partner’s head. Drool spilled down the huge schlong as Weiss slobbered all over the piece. Small gulps resonated from her throat, signs that she was taking in any residue like pre-cum, spittle, even some piss.

“Ooh, great technique,” sighed the man. His voice became a constant irritation to Neptune. “Now let’s kick things up a notch.”

Somehow, the cameraman placed two hands on top of his cocksucker’s head. The camera managed to remain still as it filmed the part where the penis went deeper into Weiss’s throat. She choked and shuddered, but her partner continued to push slowly until most of his inches could fit inside - a successful deepthroating. The mouth fucking went on and Neptune watched out of horror and some odd sense of fascination.

“So good, gonna cum. Gonna cum, shit!”

The unidentified male pulled, used Weiss’s hair like horse reins. This forced the snowy-haired sucker to take in as much dick as she could before the spurting began. The small bursts of ejected liquid alerted Neptune that the stranger dumped a hot, piping load inside his girlfriend’s mouth. More than angry, he was confused because the supposed victim took it all in without a muss or a fuss like she did with he received her mouth treatments. Instead, she drank it all with the loudest gulps she’s made up to this date.

When the noise died down, the man softened his grip to let his cum consumer slide her mouth off of his phallus. When her lips slid off of the penis head, he snapped out his hand to catch Weiss’s chin with two fingers.

“Come on, show it to me. You know I love it when you do that.”

Weiss opened her mouth to reveal a small cum puddle that pooled on the arc of her tongue. She reared back her head and swallowed loudly, then lowered it to show her mouth was empty. Like a hungry slut, she devoured a healthy spunk of organic protein.

“That’s a good girl.” The man glided fingers around her jawline and cheeks. She groaned like she enjoyed it, a sight that left the video watcher in low spirits. “Now that we’re warmed up, let’s get on with this. The meeting’s going to start soon.”

Neptune hoped this was where it would end. To his dismay, his girlfriend stood up. With no attempts to disrobe or clean up, she merely hovered her bottom over the cock. After one arm took hold of the cameraman’s shoulders, she reached down with the second. The camera descended to catch a view of Weiss grabbing the dick to keep it up as she came down. She slowed down and quivered, but did not stop at all until her bottom met thighs covered in beige suit pants.

“Is it still that big for you?”

Weiss nodded, “Y-yes sir.” With closed eyes, she continued to shake as her butt stayed on the man’s lap. Soon, she began to hop like a cowgirl. Small slick noises came from the conjoined crotches, same type made when she gave the blowjob. The vagina penetration couldn’t been seen because the camera went up to a spot where her skirt got in the way of the show. “I-it’s so big, I feel like a virgin again.”

“Does it compare to your boyfriend’s in any way?”

“Not even close.” The dickrider gave her terrible reply as she moved faster. “Your’re a real man, he’s just a boy. The size p-proves it. Ah, you’re just, ha, so big!”

Neptune churned in negative emotions as Weiss groaned louder. With wild abandon, she rode so hard that her flesh made loud smacks when it met with her lover’s. She kept a good grip on the shoulders and arched her back. Occasional yelps mixed in with her cries when her lover began to thrust so their hips could meet somewhere in the air.

“Oh, cumming!”

Weiss’s shriek occurred after her lower bottom quaked, experienced an orgasm. Her partner didn’t stop his humps that forced the lady’s body to continue its riding. This went on for some time; the top woman continued to moan through more releases. Neptune envied this scene because he couldn’t last as long as the stranger did to make the white-haired woman cum so many times. He also denied himself the desire to rub his crotch that slowly grew inside his blue pants.

Positions changed when the stranger grabbed Weiss’s legs and stood up. He moved forward to place his lover’s back on top of the desk. He also got on to bury his phallus in deep, a trademark quality of this missionary pose. Like a jackrabbit, he nailed her poontang fast and hard.

“Ah, sir! Sir!” The lady’s pleas did not slow the man down. She did not reject his actions, just sprawled her arms across the desk and kept legs dangling in the air. “Sir, I-I can feel it. Ooh, my insides!”

Neptune considered turning off the video at this point. Consumed by rage and jealousy, he even wanted to chuck his laptop across the room to see it smash along with the video. Strangely, he restrained himself because curiosity demanded he watch until the end to confirm some suspicions. This forced him to endure the torture of watching and denying acceptance that this made him horny in any way.

“Sir, please slow down. Ah, sl-slow down. Your big cock is driving me insane!”

Weiss made her comment after her lover planted knees on top of the desk. This allowed him to pummel her pussy harder in a vertical angle, traits of the greater position that was the mating press. It also became clear that the camera was some kind of drone as it was able to hover in mid-air.

With no knowledge of any contraceptives used in this scene, Neptune knew he was about to find an answer to the question he had in mind since the penetration began.

“Your boss is about to unload his cargo. Am  Iclear to proceed?”

After, “Yes,” Weiss continued to grunt. Her partner’s big cock had reached to a depth where the egg-sized balls could tap against her ass. “I’m open for business, make all the deposits you want, sir! This is an interest-free transaction!”

“I love it when you talk dirty business.” The man drove his penis in like a piledriver for one last time. He kept the meat pole stuck inside, rested his entire body on top of the other. “And since you offered, I’ll just fill this stanky storage to the brim.”

With wide red eyes, Neptune heard spurts from the area of penetration. Even as he snarled at the scene, his erection grew bigger until his pants became tight. The body remained connected until the top man retreated to pull his penis out of the creampied hole.

“It looks like you’re spilling.” The stranger rubbed a thumb on the vagina’s lips as white discharge dripped out of the hole. Weiss remained prone on the desk and took in deep breaths to where her chest heaved along. “We need to upgrade this if you’re going to avoid future losses, stretch it out more.”

Weiss moaned as she rested on the desk. Her dominant partner flipped her onto her stomach. The man slapped her butt - made the cheeks jiggle - before he took hold of the soft flesh and spread them to expose the bred vagina. “I’ll have to reschedule afternoon’s meeting. This one we’re having is way more fun than dealing with that furry hairball.”

“G-go ahead, sir.” Weiss glanced over her shoulder. The camera caught all the sweat that dripped down her wet face. “Because I’m yours for another six hours. If you desire, we can also talk overtime.”

“With you, I’ll move this to my home and fuck you until morning. Don’t forget to think of a good fib for that small-dicked boy toy of yours.”

Jus as the duo started their next round, Neptune closed the laptop. He forced himself to sit still, subdue any notion that called for rash action - commit violence with his spear gun. He remembered some online pornos were made with technology where the faces could be altered. For all he knew, this was a prank media sent by one of his teammates.

The angry lad ran a hand through his spiky blue hair and took in a deep breath. He repeated his logic in mind. This worked as he finally calmed down an hour later. The disturbed lad redid this same technique to get through the rest of the day until he could sleep it off later in the evening after Weiss called to tell him she was going to work overtime again.

Later, Neptune hung out with his girlfriend. She didn’t seem any different from her usual behavior. He even managed to engage in physical relations. Her body felt fine, especially the pussy that underwent so much insemination in that video.

In a strange way, he found more assurance after the video file on his laptop disappeared. Same went for his email; all evidence of such debauchery was gone. Neptune’s first concern was that he was hacked, but it was hard to believe when he had top digital protection. Direct tampering with the hardware was another possibility, but the machine was in his room at the same time he was fucking Weiss. No alarms sounded in the morning, so the only conclusion he could reach was that it was either a dream or a drug-induced hallucination (happened before when his leader, Sun, ‘accidentally’ slipped a roofie in his drink to make him a victim to a messy body painting session. Evidence of a blowjob was there, one Scarlet denied to giving up to this day).

So Neptune moved on from the awkward event. Another month passed, a busy time since it was also a period closer to final exams and graduation. As he tried to survive and make time for Weiss, he received another letter that automatically spat out a video.

“This is the patient? My, my, she looks like a delicious specimen.”

Neptune dropped his pen. Sitting in front of his desk back in the dorm, the lad tried to read a book and take notes on the adjacent sheets of paper. During this study time, he did not expect to see the video clip. Its contents bore a similar format to the last one he saw. Its appearance sent shivers down his spine before anger spiked heat throughout his head.

“Isn’t she, doctor? She’s a rare one, but a no-brainer choice when she hails from Beacon and the Schnee family.”

Neptune created a fist, accidentally snapped the pen there in half. He remembered the voice who defiled his girlfriend in that previous ‘imaginary’ video. It was accompanied by another used by a large, chubby man. This new one’s gut was huge and covered in a layer of brown skin. A rug of gray hair covered his body, some strands grew around his pits like weeds. He was bald, a common sight for someone of his stature. The unexpected element was his magenta speedo that barely contained a bull-sized erection.

To the viewer’s horror, the camera also caught Weiss in a completely different form. On her knees, she was naked from the neck down to her ankles. This nudity exposed her luscious qualities: creamy skin, slim limbs, and athletic figure. Breasts were a pair of perky B-cup, waist had a curve that made any grip there easy for naughty actions. One different detail was her hair, the snowy bundle that had one of two pigtails hanging down each side in aquamarine scrunchies. As this sight made Neptune feel foreign, he also experienced a guilty arousal related to her wrists bound to a chain that extended from her cuffs up to a hole in the ceiling. Her violet ball gag and black blindfold completed her submissive guise, a sight that was the complete opposite of the he knew as his girlfriend. The most vulnerable place was her vagina, a pink mouth that appeared ripe for seeding.

The one called the doctor walked towards the bound lady. When his face came into the camera’s range, a pixel cluster masked it. Neptune cursed as he was denied the identity of someone he would have wanted to see in the case he had to do some inspections.

“A Schnee brat? I just did my latest work on one back in Atlas.” The pudgy examiner slid the back of his hand down Weiss’s cheek to where she flinched. “She wanted to look pretty for the General. Of course, she had to ask daddy for the Lien in return for marrying a suitor of his choice. That doe gets to enjoy a better affair with Ironwood, King Schnee has a more powerful family: business as usual. Of course, the younger one here would know.”

The recent comment touched on Neptune’s curiosity. Further thoughts came to a halt when the doctor roamed hands around Weiss’s face. After the palms pressed into the cheeks,the same pair slithered down the neck and shoulders. They made their way down to squeeze the tits. The woman experienced all of this with light shakes.

“Hm, not bad. Meat is definitely pampered under good conditions, would work better as a C-size.” The examiner pushed his hands down the curvy sides before the fingers clamped into the butt cheeks. “These need work. There’s mass, but the shape wouldn’t exactly raise eyes. It’ll be extra if you want supermodel quality.”

“Make them more like a Faunus, something along the hippo variety. Just enough to feel solid against my thighs.”

The conversation continued as the doctor made progress with his hands-on inspection. Neptune gripped his chair, his only outlet of rage of what appeared to be an unjust act brought upon his innocent girlfriend. He found it worse to see her shivering and moaning intensify to the point she looked like a kitten drenched in rainwater.

“Alright, I’ll send the bill later. I need to move onto the final step.” With his announcement, the doctor tore off his speedo. Neptune’s eyes widened after the phallus flopped down and dangled about. Its beet skin and throbbing veins were fierce details, but nothing like the pearl-shaped bumps that dotted along its length. This discovery shocked him so much, he almost missed the part where an unseen machine whirred into action. This effect caused the chain to pull the bound woman onto her feet.

“That modification isn’t going to hurt her, is it?”

The present viewer wondered the same for his girlfriend’s sake. The jacked-endowed doctor nodded, “Possibly, but it won’t scar her. I’ll add in a free cleansing so her body will retain a clear shape. From the looks of it, she received the same treatment several times. Why so many?”

The cameraman chuckled, “She has to look normal after we have our fun. Huntresses have physical checkups and are seen naked from time to time. Plus, there’s a boy of her age involved. It’s just a damn shame he can’t get the same treatment when he has the connections, the Vasilias family.”

“Vasilias? They’re also favorite clients of mine.” The amused doctor walked behind Weiss. He reached towards her unseen holes and tugged on something that made the bound female squeal against her gag. “And I heard about an ungrateful shit of a relative. Oh well, more lien for them to use on themselves than another brat.”

The men chuckled as the examiner yanked out two objects. The first was a long black dildo that vibrated. The second was a shorter ball made of glass. Neptune realized the sex toys have been inside Weiss this entire time, warming up her insides.

“All the lube should have been applied. Pick your choice.”

To Neptune’s chagrin, the camera hovered around until it could catch a full perspective of Weiss’s snatch and butt. The holes glistened under the light, the slippery liquids. The doctor fingered both to test them out; Weiss moaned in response. Soon, the man raised his erect cock and took aim with the tip.

“Even if it isn’t the best quality, I took her relative by the pussy. Let’s see how the younger one’s asshole holds up.”

One push dug the phallus in deep. Weiss huffed out loud and grinded her teeth into the ball gag as the cock’s bumps squeezed into her insides; her spinchter must have gone through a lot of strong sensations. When half of the fat man meat went inside, the bound lady made noise like an animal and stamped her feet across different spots on the floor. Guttural cries came next right as the last bit of the big penis had gone through. Water leaked from her eyes and lips, low moans slipped through the ball gag. Her entire body twitched hard, spasms related to the powerful jolts that ran through her nervous system.

“Yep, the tightness definitely befits a woman of her upbringing.” The doctor rotated his hips, pulled the attached butthole along. Every inch of movement earned more noise from the porked Schnee. “All rich people always have waste relief issues because they have to hold it in with their long-ass social gatherings. I swear, they can have the most illogical, unhealthy lifestyles. No offense.”

“None taken. You should see my recent spending habits, happening all just to improve the quality of life I’m sharing with her.”

Neptune’s temper flared as he heard the men laugh. Still, his eyes could not leave Weiss as she took more humps in the ass. By then, her partner sped up to where he could pull and push his length all throughout her innards. Her screeches held a mixture of pain and pleasure as she thrashed about. Each thrust sent large ripples across her skin, from the buttocks up to her breasts.

“Mgh, hrm. Hrrm! Hrrm!”

Weiss bellowed the same muffled words many times. Her boyfriend could have sworn she was telling him to stop. Yet, a skeptical side made him also think she was demanding for more. This untranslated message left the watching lad in a cesspool of emotions at the same moment the doctor collided both hands into the buttocks. Loud claps resonated across the room as more spanks were executed.

“She is a hell of a screamer. I feel like a teacher again, beating a student into an obedient state.”

“Is that what you did?”

“No, my mother did. By fixing the broken bits of my body afterwards, that’s how I started my career of anatomy modification.” The doctor dipped fingers into the pussy, then pulled them out to look at their gooey coat of residue. “Is that semen? Bastard, it’s good manners not to touch your lover so close to a time she’s going to fuck with another lover.”

The man grabbed Weiss’s ponytails. One hard yank forced her head back and earned him another screech. This helped him hump faster, match the rhythm of a drummer’s hands beating against a meat drum. Bumps briefly appeared on the Schnee gal’s stomach, all resembling the shape of his cockhead. The bred lady twisted her upper body, flexed her fingers and toes in erratic mannerisms. Neptune wanted to turn this video off, but he couldn’t. Like the last, he found a twisted desire to see the end of this moment. It came right as the doctor plunged his entire phallus in, occupy the entire anal canal.

“Consider this injection free. Have some!”

Weiss moaned and raised her legs. She managed to stay in the air because her partner had a good grip on her hips. Bits of thick cream leaked from the anus, insemination of a non-fertile hole. The copious amount appeared as a bulge inside her stomach, something that would have made people wonder if she was pregnant.

The docter kept his hips connected with Weiss’s butt for some time. When he relaxed, he walked backwards. When his penis tip caught at the entrance of the asshole, the man gave it a tug until it popped out. A small river of jizz followed before it trailed down the legs. The fucked lady tried to get up from her knees, but her heaving chest and shaky movements portrayed exhaustion.

“You’re right, this one’s a keeper if she can endure that. Her sister fainted the first few tries.” The doctor wiggled his cock that regained part of its size. “I’d like to go again, but this is the end of our agreement. Just send me a time when she’s ready for her modifications.”

As the recent breeder left the scene, Weiss collapsed. Only the chain on her wrists prevented descent onto the floor. The binding made her dangle like a Faunus folk prepped to have their fur pelts removed. The cameraman came over and bent down to untie the blindfold and ball gag. It still frustrated Neptune that he couldn’t see the face beyond the pixelated blur mask.

Seconds before his girlfriend’s face became uncovered, the video ended. The viewer ran a hand over his face as he could not believe he saw another one of these porn shows. Worse than this second experience, he felt shame for the mess in his pants. He could barely accept the fact that all of what he saw turned him on to the point he didn’t need to touch himself for the release desired by all smut watchers. When he prepped to clean himself, his screen turned black. For a moment, he panicked until recognizable voices flew out of the audio speakers.

“So our contract has ended.”

“Yes, I hope you’ve been alright with my company, sir.”

This conversation was between Weiss and her older slaver, lover, or fuck buddy. Neptune couldn’t decide on a label as the audio file continued to play.

“I was thinking, Weiss, if it’s possible to extend it.”

“Extend it? You’re not tired of me? I thought the new interns would have captured your eye by now.”

“Most people wouldn’t have spent as much lien as I did for you if you were just any woman. You’re special. Do I need to say more?”

Neptune could sense love in this conversation. Although it was a bit one-sided, he despised how it continued under Weiss’s consent.

“But I’m going to become a Huntress and an advisor to some of these firms we’ve worked with for the past while. It’ll be difficult to get my career started if we continue to see each other like this.”

“Weiss, remember who you’re talking to. I can support your advisor gig easy and Huntress? I’ll put your name out there so you can hire lackeys who’ll risk their lives for you just to earn a Faunus mutt’s wage.”

“Which is almost next to nothing. And don’t say that last part, daddy used to get in trouble for that.”

“And he’s still one of the most influential authorities in the world, so who gives a fuck?”

The words drowned out of Neptune’s mind. Sweat dripped down his body; the tips of his teeth broke into chips as they grinded into each other. So angry, he had every mind to go confront Weiss about the truth of this matter. He played out a simulation in his head and prepared carry it out until abrupt fear stopped him.

“So I can’t see a problem continuing our relationship. What say you, madame?”

A pause followed the question. In his mind, the blue-haired listener pleaded his girlfriend not to make the heartbreaking choice.

“I’ll think about it. After graduation, we can come back to this conversation.”

“I can wait. But can we still see each other?”

“Of course. I’m about done studying for my exams. That idiot boyfriend of mine is scribbling up the last notes in that one class I ditched so we could have our date at the time.”

“The one where I fucked you into a coma behind that tree? Since the doc had his way with your ass, it’s been the best spot that helps you get off. It’s worth it because you got the body you wanted. Wonder when Neptune is going to whine about why he doesn’t get a taste, let alone have sex at all.”

A light banter began between Weiss and her man. Neptune stared at the papers he had below, the ones he promised to give his girlfriend later. They were the same notes he worked hard to make, a duty that apparently befitted that of an ‘idiot boyfriend.’ His mind became numb from the overall fatigue he’s felt since the email forced that video to play on his laptop.

By the time he regained consciousness, Neptune found his laptop on the floor. The machine was smashed into pieces. At the center of the wreckage, a red Dust crystal set off to put fire all over the cursed device. Despite the smoke, he took a moment to watch it burn, the bringer of his current heartache until it was time to put it out with a water Dust. He ignored the fact that he went on a mindless rampage, one so strong he couldn’t remember.

As days passed, Neptune lacked much willingness to see his girlfriend - other than the time he had to give the promised exam notes. When they did hang out, he put up a front that concealed his true emotions. An ache radiated in his mind when he found notable differences in Weiss’s body up close.

In reality, the young man desired personal justice. But he couldn’t find the balls to act on it because it could mean the loss of Weiss. More than that, he risked his life and reputation if any undesirable actions reached the ears of her rich lover - possible sugardaddy. Rape was out of the question or any other feral acts that arose from the depths of his mind because in the end, he still loved her and their ‘perfect’ relationship. He even wished her to do well (even when he had an idea that such a notion would lead to regret on a later date).

So all he could do was wait until graduation, see what Weiss had to say at the time. Some part of himself believed this was all still a dream or a big joke he’ll be able to laugh about once the ‘truth’ sprang up at a good time.

Until that inevitable turnpoint, Neptune continued onto his normal routine. The only addition that came along was the lone masturbation sessions. He made time for them whenever a new video came through the email on his new laptop, each showing his girlfriend pleasuring bodies of strangers he may never know. Since every recording would conveniently disappear the next day, he just considered these proofs of cuckolding as erotic figments of his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> So who did send those videos? That answer will actually come out later if there’s ever a chance to revisit these couples again. Hope y’all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next time: Yang ditches Beacon, doesn’t even care because she’s busy having fun with young Faunus who range from virgins to some devoted, choice-cut breeders.


End file.
